Archon: Generations
Archon: Generations ''is the ninth film in the Archon Franchise, and the fifth film in Archon’s Heisei Era. It features Archon, with Archon Jr, and brings back Cetus and Spiker. Storyline 'Beginning scene with the Nuclear Bomb tears in Bikini.' 'Title Scene: Archon is shown in front of volcanic activity underwater.' 'Beginning Credits: Scenes with knees of Archon’s attack in 1973, followed by a scene with Archon’s battle with Nhunga, and another with his battle with Wyvern, a scene with him battling Mecha Archon, and a scene with him battling Kai Hometa.' 1999 AD Dr Lewis finished packing a bag. She was called to attend an expedition to Indonesia, due to strange sightings there. She would be assisting CIA officials, who would be in charge of the operation. Her phone rang. She picks up, and says,“Hey mom!” On the phone the reply comes,“Hello my little girl, just wanted to check in on you. How are you doing?” Dr Lewis responds with,“I’m doing well, just finished packing.” “Yes of course,” her mom responds.“You ought to get some sleep then.” “Yes,” Dr Lewis responds.“Well, good night mom.” “Good night,” the response comes. The call ends. Thenext morning, she loaded her bags onto the helicopter. One official walked up to her.“Hello,” she said.“It will be quite interesting to see Indonesia. Just wish it were in different terms.” The official responded,“Very much agreed. The beaches are quite nice.” He trailed off for a second, then said abruptly,“Well ma’am, see to it that you are ready for the flight.” “Will do,” she responded. As he walks off, she loads one last bag into the chopper, then hops into the back. The heloicopter glides over the waters in the skies. A whale is seen below. The helicopter is shown landing, wind blowing across it as the blades slow down. Dr Lewis comes out with some bags. On solid ground outside the forests, they set camp up. The tents were raised, as they sweat under the blistering heat near the shores. When the campsite was set, the head of the operation shouted,“I need all attendees’ attention! We will be venturing into these rainforests to identify strange occurences. So, on your feet!” They all made their way into the forest. They walked across the undergrowth, when a guy at the fron stopped them.“Halt!” he said.“Check this out.” Dr Lewis also went for a look.“Foot prints,” she said.“Large ones, at that. And look over their!” She pointed, and her finger indicated a path of footprints, along with trails, and fallen trees.“What could have left these?” the guy at the front asked.“Well, whatever it is, it apears to be bipedal, and has a tail, but, I don’t know,” Dr Lewis responds.“But is also large, so we should most likely engage it.” She looked at the tracks with concern.“Right,” he said.“We can trap it, though. Right men?” “Yes Sir!” They all shouted. It was evening, and something was thrashing around in the trap within the forest.“What’s that?” Dr Lewis said. “Let’s go check it out,” the head of the operation said. They ae to the cage, and found an interesting sight. The the creature screeched.“It looks like... Archon,“ Dr Lewis said with intrigue.“Such an astounding find should not stay here.“ “Well, of course it shouldn’t,” the head of the operation said.“Connect the cars, men! We’re balling this back!” The cage was hauled back to the shores. A crane was preparing to load it onto a ship that arrived a few days ago. Suddenly, a roar sounded from the forests. Then a roar followed. Suddenly, there was a porcupine creature standing around the canopy. Suddenly, another creature, bipedal and whale like, emerged. It to roared. As the porcupine creature came towards the crane, the whale creature grabbed the porcupine creature by the tail, who growled in return. The two roared at each other, trying to scare eachother off. Suddenly, however, a Kaiju all to familiar emerged from the seas.“It’s Archon!” they said in alarm. Archon stomped ashore. He roared at the two Kaiju. The porcupine creature snarled at Archon. The whale like creature charged at Archon. However, Archon tail whipped the creature to the side. It stumbled past the sands. The porcupine creature tried its luck, but Archon simply kicked it in the face. As the whale creature charged at Archon again, Archon grabbed the porcupine creature by the tail, and slammed it into the whale creature. They landed in a heap in the water. ”I doesn’t seem safe,” a guy randomly said. “Oh you think so?” The head of the operation sneered. He then said,“Is the cage secure?” “Yes Sir,” The reply came.“Good,” He said in return.“Load everyone on.” As they cast off, the two creatures that fought Archon retreated. Archon then turned to the jungles on the island. On the news, there was: '''Just a few days ago, the CIA investigation crew returned with a creature. It appears to be a baby Archon creature! The creature is now being kept near the Aquarium of the Pacific. ' In a hidden exhibit, Dr Lewis was bringing food to Archon Jr, which is what they named him. It was looking to the air, and releasing a wailing call. However, when she called to it, she offered it the meal. As it lowered its head to feed, she stroked it. It closed its eyes. Dr Lewis was talking with the person in charge of the aquarium.“He does not seem happy here,” she said.“He only just ate after days without eating. He was wailing this whole time.” The man pondered the concept. Dr Lewis continued,“He does seem to like me though. He stops calling when I come, and rests his head near me.” “Yes, I have noticed,” the man said.“But I think, now this just my theory, but I think he is calling.” “For what?” Mrs Lewis asked. Then she stopped. Next morning:“Two Kaiju have being spotted coming in this direction! All people must evacuate immediately. The porcupine creature surfaced at the shores.“Could Jr have called them up?” Dr Lewis asked.“No, I would not have thought so,” he responded amid Archon Jr’s calls. Suddenly, the ceiling fractured, and then the porcupine creature was peaking theough the opening. It roared, and broke open the rest of it. Archon Jr, screetched in fear, and ran into its water. Dr Lewis and the man followed. They held their breath as they saw the Kaiju‘s claws scrape the side. Suddenly, the scratching hand went limp. They surfaced to check out what happened. Archon stood from within eyeshot. “Yes, this confirms it,” the man said.“Oh,” Dr Lewis said.“That’s right,” he continued.“Archon Jr was calling for Archon. The porcupine creature was only listening.” “Listening,” she responded intrigingly.“Yes, that creature os predatory, and listened to Jr’s calls to track it down. Same with the whale creature.” Archon then turned as the whale creature emerged from the ocean an roared. Archon then blasted heat breath at the whale creature. As it charged at Archon, he delivered an uppercut to it. The creature stumbled back, and Archon blasted heat breath on its head. It fell over, and Archon killed it. The massive Kaiju turned his head to the exhibit. He let out a low growl. Archon Jr rose from the water. However, before walking out, he turned to Dr Lewis, and snuggled his head near her. She rest her head on his.“Goodbye, Jr,” she said amid sobs. And she then let him go. He tottered over to Archon. When Archon Jr caught up, Archon turned his gaze to the oceans, and they walked into the water. As they head to deeper water, Dr Lewis rushed outside, and called,“Take care of him... Archon!” And of course, The End (or is it?) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:Archon Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Fictional Movies Category:Heisei Era